There are a number of compositions currently marketed for the treatment of psychosis. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in antipsychotic compositions are olanzapine, trifluoperazine, haloperidol, loxapine, risperidone, clozapine, quetiapine, promazine, thiothixene, chlorpromazine, droperidol, prochlorperazine, and fluphenazine.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for antipsychotics that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of active compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.